Infected
by Cloudsokamiko
Summary: Cloud has been infected by a curse, what type of curse you might ask? Well read it and find out! Reviews please! I wanna know how I'm doing!
1. Chapter 1

A reflection of the moon glinted off a puddle of rain water. The surrounding trees glowed in the soft moon light. A still form sat huddled behind a fallen tree. His pained gasps echoed through the silence. The messy blonde spikes that served him as hair was now, as well as his clothes, damp from the steadily falling drizzle. His flawless pale skin was easily visible, even in the darkness. His large-bladed sword was driven into the ground nearby.

The figure, Cloud Strife, now sat panting with exhaustion and blood loss. A long gash on his side throbbed with pain. He tightly held one of his gloved hands over it in an attempt to slow the blood flow. Wincing, he closed his blue eyes, trying to recall exactly what had happened. He could remember seeing a flash of snarling silver fur, teeth, and claws barreling into him. As he fell a searing pain raged through him as its fangs sliced through his side like wet paper. Before he passed out he saw the thing, a huge wolf-like creature, a snarling laughter echoed through his ears as it loomed over him, green cat-like eyes slitted in hatred stared down at him.

Cloud knew what it was, but not who. A werewolf, a feared beast who's bite passed on the hellish curse that gave its victim the ability to transform into a wolf. But at a cost, the notorious pain of transformation was as well known. He was infected he knew, but he was to shocked and desperate to admit it to himself. Sitting up he tore a piece of cloth from his shirt, wrapping it around the wound after cleaning with rain water. The pain was duller now, but he could feel the curse in him, its fire burned through his weak body. He stumbled to his feet using his sturdy blade as a crutch, he began to make his way through the forest towards his home in Midgar.

In the darkness he managed to get to the church he called home unnoticed, even in the busy city. He sunk to the ground and instantly fell into a deep sleep. He dreamed of his transformation, some of those infected have been known to go insane from the pain, losing their minds and going on a rampage, killing everything and everyone that got in their path, friend or foe. In his dream, he was one of those few. He watched helplessly as his wolf-ish body ripped, tore, and sliced at innocent people, his friends, everyone. He was a mindless killing machine, nothing more. He was nearing the end of his victims when from the corner of his bloodshot eye he saw him. The long sword, the silvery pointed hair, he recognized him even in this state of bloodlust. Sephiroth. His muscles went taught under his thickly furred pelt. He leapt at his hated enemy. At the last moment Sephiroth pulled up his sword, driving it straight into his heart.

Cloud awoke from his nightmare with a gasp, beads of sweat rolling down his face. Looking down he was relived to see hands, not clawed paws. He ran his fingers through his hair, searching for wolfs ears and reassuring himself it was just a dream. With a foreboding whimper he remembered that his nightmare could still come true. Pulling off his bandages he gasped with shock to see that the long deep gash was almost healed. How long had he been asleep? Was it another ability of werewolves, quick healing? But that quick? He could scarcely believe it. Letting the matter drop he checked the time, he had slept through nearly the whole day. It would be night soon.

He still did not know when werewolves transformed. He had been told they only transformed once every month, during the three days revolving around the full moon. He had also been told they could transform at will. He only hoped he would be able to keep his mind once he was transformed. The thought of killing everyone he knew and loved wasn't a very nice one.

The next few days he grew restless. He felt a pent up energy deep inside him. Almost every night he had woken up feeling like getting up. During the day his muscles and bones cramped up and tingled. "How long is this going to last?", He growled to himself. Not much longer.

Almost a week and a half after he had been bitten he awoke with a painful jolt. Confused as to where the pain had come from he looked around. Another wave of pain came. He gasped in surprise, it was coming from inside him. At this realization once again pain filled his body. It felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out, like some great animal inside him was trying to escape. In a way it was true, the curse was in effect. As this awful realization dawned upon him he groaned in agony and anguish readying himself a much as one could as he let the curse take him. At first the transformation just sent pain all though his body, it soon escalated to his physical features. His muscles tightened into place over his newly forming bones. Thick golden fur the color of his hair grew rapidly over his entire body. His feet and hands morphed into large paws. He fell to his knees griping at his head with his newly grown claws as his skull flattened and a muzzle grew from his mouth and nose. He roared with pain as his ears lengthened to furry points and moved up on top of his still spiky head.

Cloud lay sprawled out on the stone floor. Sides heaving as he panted through his wolf-like muzzle. His tongue lolled out between a mouthful of sharp teeth. Large white fangs glinted in the moonlight. Slowly, he got to his... paws. He carefully inspected the changes in his body. Thick golden fur covered him. He had paws, claws, a tail... but his appearance was not the only kind of change. He was startled at how different life looked through a wolfs eyes. The world was filled with blacks, whites, and greys. A little color could be distinguished, but the best part was he could see like it was day time. "Darkness must be just another type of light to a wolf", he reflected. He took a few steps, his black claws clicking on the floor. He liked the sound of it. Sound! He pricked his gold furred ears, listening. He could hear so many different things. Things he normally would have never heard. His senses felt so sharp. Taking a deep breath, he was overwhelmed with new scents. Including his own... He had a scent? So many new things.

He felt like he was ready to do anything. With a burst of energy he sped joyfully out into the streets of Midgar. He payed no attention to the few startled people walking by. It wasn't every day they saw an animal of his size, or any size in or around the city. After what seemed to be tireless ages of running, he skidded to a stop in front of a small building. Tilting his head he glanced up at the sign. A whine of confusion escaped his throat as he tried to read it. With a growl he took a frustrated step backwards. What was wrong with him? The letters were jumbled, he couldn't even _read_ as a wolf? Shaking his head to clear it he concentrated on the letters. They slowly became readable. The letters formed into"The Seventh Heaven". Snorting, he attempted to recall why that sounded so familiar. Tifa! That was it! "Tifa lives here!" But only a howl came out. Springing to his paws he skipped to the door. Rearing up on his huge back paws he scratched at the solid door.

Inside the bar Tifa, the love of Clouds life unknowingly rolled out of her bed. She grumpily walked down stairs to open the door. She turned the handle and was nearly overwhelmed as something hit the door, almost knocking her over. "What the fuck?" she screamed as she slammed the door shut. Peeking out through the curtains she saw a huge golden, what seemed to be a dog, sitting on the door step. Its spiky fur reminded her of someone..."Cloud...?" The dog looked up. It tilted its large head at the sight of her and whined. It must be Cloud! But how could he be a dog? She opened her mouth in shock. Could this dog... be a wolf! As if it could read her mind the animal walked over in front of the small window and licked the glass. Its blue eyes seemed to be calling her. She pointed to the sidewalk, gesturing for him to go away. He turned, walked to the side walk and sat. It growled a little followed by a short yapping bark. She sighed. Walking to the door she opened it slowly. Eyes on the dog, or wolf..., she apprehensively stepped outside. They stood, eyes locked until the wolf got to his paws and silently stalked up to her. Tifa stood stone still as it inspected her. Finally it sat in front of her, licked her hand, then trotted off into the darkness. "Cloud!" She called after him. The only response she got was a chilling howl that raised the hairs on the back of her neck. "Cloud..."


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Tifa was still in bed. She had been kept awake that night for hours with worried thoughts for Cloud, if it was him, after her encounter with the dog-wolf. She hoped she had made a mistake. "It was just a stray dog, it couldn't have been him" she had reassured herself over an over again. After a while she had drifted into an uneasy sleep...

_The clock had just struck midnight at the Seventh Heaven bar. Tifa had just cleaned off the last counter top. As she walked towards the door it creaked slowly open. A dark figure was framed in the doorway_. _As it took a shaky step forward and she realized_ _who it was."Tifa..." He whimpered as he stared at her with his bright blue eyes. She dashed to his side just as he collapsed onto the floor. Suddenly Cloud was gone, and in his place was the same wolf from the previous night. It looked up with frightened eyes then faded into darkness, leaving Tifa alone once again..._

Back at the church Cloud was pacing back and forth. How could he have gone to see Tifa! Tifa of all people! How was he going to explain this one? And how would she react? Would she be angry? Or would she understand? He sat down deep in thought. He didn't even know when he was going to transform again. He sighed. What was he going to do?

Tifa had woken up shortly after her dream. She pretended nothing was wrong as she opened the Seventh Heaven and went about her daily business but every time the phone rang, every time she heard the door open, she hoped it was Cloud. No, she _prayed_ it was Cloud. She just wanted to see him again, to know he was okay. If only to reassure herself nothing had happened to him. This act went on for several nights when she finally broke. With a frustrated growl she stood up.

Cloud sat in the church watching the full moon rising in the sky. A few early stars were beginning to show in the cloudless sky. "Well...", he whispered to himself "It's a full moon tonight." And a month since I was bitten. He added silently. Maybe he should go back there, but what would he find there? He didn't even know what he was looking for. Shaking his head he roughly got to his feet.

Tifa was almost to the church when she heard the roar of Cloud Fenrir. Her steady pace escalated to a full sprint as she hurtled toward the church. To late. She cursed as Cloud burst through the doors into her view, headed in the opposite direction. "Damn it Cloud!" She called afer him, still running.

Cloud skidded Fenrir to a stop as he reached the trees of the forest. He dismounted, leaving his sword with his bike he stepped into the forest. As he walked memories flooded back to him. Aeris, Zach... even that hellish nightmare Sephiroth came to mind. He continued deep in thought. His footsteps soon lead him to an opening in the trees. "The forgotten city...". Moonlight reflected off the still body of water before him. "Aeris...", he whispered, slowly kneeling down. He looked up, gazing over the water top. His eyes stopped at the round silvery reflection of the full moon. He blinked and as his eyes opened once again he was experiencing the pain of transformation.

Tifa was running for all she was worth. Her heavily falling feet kicked up small clouds of dust with every step. From her current position she could clearly see Clouds bike parked at the edge of the forest. "W-what the hell is he here for?" She gasped attempting to pick up her already breakneck pace.

Clouds body was going through hell, but his soul seemed to still be on earth. He could hardly feel the physical pain he was undergoing through his sorrow. When it was over he sat panting on the shore. He slowly fell to his side, whimpering as his body recovered.

Tifa finally had made it to Clouds bike. She sighed clearly exhausted from the trip there. She trotted into the cover of the trees, slowing down to a fast walk. She could guess where he was, there was only one place he could possibly be.

Moonlight played patterns across Clouds small form, still on the ground. With a shuddering sigh he got to his golden furred paws. He pricked his ears toward the trees. Footsteps? No, who could be _here_? He sniffed, mako eyes closed as he tried to identify a strangely familiar scent. No, two of them. Breathing deeply he thought. His mind went back to the night that he was cursed. There was blood, that snarling laughter, but also the smell of... His thoughts were interrupted as a form crashed though the trees into his sight...


	3. Chapter 3

Clouds teeth were suddenly bared, his hackles rising as his eyes focused on the form before him. Taking a few cautious steps forward he sniffed the air. Then he heard a gentle female voice, so unexpected that he yelped "Is that you Cloud?" Clouds jaws parted slightly is shock as he looked at his lover.

At that moment time seemed to slow down as a nightmare took place before him. The sound of lightning quick paw steps could be heard, only seconds later a huge silver furred form could be seen tearing though the forest directly behind Tifa. Cloud seemed frozen to the spot, but as the beasts paws left the earth in a leap the spell was broken. Tifa barely had time to scream as the thing behind her landed squarely on her back, its teeth and claws ripping though her. As they hit the ground Cloud was on it, his rage taking control of him. His bared fangs sunk into the thick silver fur on the other wolfs neck as he flung it from Tifa.

The silver wolf, the same one that attacked him was now running in the opposite direction, it stopped once and both wolves eyes met as hatred surged between them. Then it continued to flee. Cloud almost gave chase but as he looked back his concern for Tifa out weighed his will to fight.

Cloud whimpered slightly as he padded to her side, his tail almost dragging the ground and his ears flat against his skull. He could tell from he rise and fall of her tattered back she was breathing. He felt slightly relieved at this but the feeling quickly faded. Blood was pouring from her back, that would have to stop if she was to live.

With his teeth he tore her shredded clothes away from the wound. The deep gash started from her right shoulder and ran halfway down her back. A few other smaller cuts from the enemies claws were left around it. He winced at the damage but recovered seconds later. He couldn't waste time right now. Glancing up at her pained expression rage tore through him once again. That freak will pay for this, he growled to himself.

Slowly he raised a paw, gently placing it on her left shoulder. He then bent his head to lap up the blood, trying to slow it down even a little. Once most of it was gone he stepped back. There wasn't much more he could do to help. He silently cursed himself. It was his fault that Tifa was hurt. He should have never gone to the Seventh Heaven that night.

He slid to the ground in a sitting position. Though still alert if the wolf came back. The beast seemed so familiar to him, the eyes most of all. They reminded him of someone. He shook his head trying to push the thoughts away.

He was hardly aware that Tifa was waking until he heard her gasp. Looking up their eyes locked together for what seemed to be an eternity. Finally Tifa blinked, looking away. As she turned her head she grunted in pain. Looking back to him she asked:

"Cloud who, no what attacked me? And you, why are you...?" Cloud merely looked at her. His blue eyes filled with concern, sorrow, regret, to many for her to recognize. She understood.

"You're a werewolf aren't you Cloud?" He nodded his spiky head.

"And the thing that attacked me... was that..." He whined, blue eyes narrowing.

"So this means," She whispered, Cloud lowered his head in guilt.

"This means_ I_ am a werewolf too..."


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud looked down to the ground. He couldn't bring himself to look at her, he closed his mako eyes. He knew it was his fault.. A growl slowly formed deep in his chest. He hated that freak even more than he thought possible. Tifa, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer slowly laid back down wincing from the pain in her back. Hours later Tifa was asleep. Cloud was restlessly pacing by Tifa's sleeping form. Finally, he decided to go to Aeris' death place. The sound of his padded paws sounded so lonely in the stillness. His normally golden fur reflected silvery, almost ghostlike as he forced himself to his destination.

As he reached the edge of the eerie glowing trees that inhabited the forest he cautiously emerged from their cover. Everything seemed okay... but the peacefulness scared him in a way. It seemed to much to bear for Cloud as once again, thoughts flooded his mind. He blamed himself for everything.. Would he ever be forgiven? For Aeris... Zach... even Tifa..? Suddenly he shook his head. His teeth were bared as a furious growl erupted for his throat. Tifa! He might not be able to avenge Aeris or Zach any further, but Tifa... he could and he would. Images of that wolf... standing over him, on top of Tifa in the forest, then running like a coward. His anger just kept growing at the thoughts...

While Cloud was gone, Tifa was left unguarded back where she had fallen. The very same eyes that haunted Cloud were watching her defenseless sleeping form. Silently, almost catlike the predator stalked closer. Inching towards her. It paused scenting for the enemy. It smelled nothing but the night air...

Cloud still sat by his first loves resting place. Hating himself, that wolf, everything. Just then, somthing in his mind clicked. He froze. Looking around he sat up stiffly his ears perked as he let his thoughts fade away. Tifa... His eyes widened. She was alone. He jumped up, almost losing his balance as he bolted back to her.

The clearing reeked of the wolfs smell. The smell of blood, rotting flesh yet over that there was something more. Something to complex to describe completely. The source of the smell was now standing mere feet away from Cloud's unknowing lover. The rise and fall of her back, her sweet scent, her beautiful features outlined by moonlight. It grinned... a doggy, evil sort of smirk. It took just one more step, its silver jaws open wide, drool making its way to the lips of the beast as its glittering white fangs barely inches away from the mark, her neck. Positioned just right to snap the bones. Just as the beast was ready to strike the pounding of paws broke the silence. Promptly after, Cloud was there his eyes narrow and filled with hate. The wolf halted its blood thirsty intentions to look up at Cloud.

For mere seconds their eyes met. Mako blue against green. Cloud leaped at the wolf, missing his target completely as it sidestepped out of his path. Cloud tried desperately to turn but lost his footing in the loose dirt. Before Cloud fully realized he was on the ground the silvery demon was over him. Just like before. Anger once again flooded him he tried to spring up but just as he was half way off the ground a huge paw was pinned on his throat. Amusement danced in his captors eyes as he struggled for breath. His choked gasps echoing in the darkness.

_Tifa was deep in a dream. She was a wolf... and for some unknown reason she was running in complete darkness. To or from what she had no idea. She just wanted it to end. Just as she was ready to give in to defeat and fade away into the dark she saw a light. It was so faint at first she was unsure if it was truly light. But it grew, almost blinding her. Then everything stopped. And all she could see was her lover. He was laying on the ground with his back facing her. A pool of blood was forming around him. She almost fell over is disbelief, her eyes wide, her body tight and trembling. She ran towards him. "Cloud!!!" Her voice seemed to choke on the words. Just as she got within a few feet of his a huge animal leaped between them, its eyes wild and its teeth bared. Then darkness overcame her. _

Her eyes snapped open. The first thing that greeted her was the mangled sound of her lovers choking. She jumped up and without hesitation jumped at the two nearest forms. She landed right on top of the wolf, it let out a roar as they both fell. Cloud was up. The wolf flung Tifa away and slamming into the nearest tree. Cloud charged at his enemy, his teeth finding the silver wolfs ear as it ducked to protect its neck, Clouds jaws slammed together slicing the beasts ear completely off. It tore away from Clouds grasp, note even whimpering in pain. It snarled then turned to run once again. "Not this time!" Cloud seemed to howl as he started to give chase. But stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of screams.

His whole body was shaking as he darted back to her. She was transforming. Her body was twisting into the shape, her anguished screams echoing into to trees. All Cloud could do was prey that it would finish soon and spare her any extra pain. His heart was tearing at the sight of her body writhing on the ground as her bones reshaped into a wolfs frame. She was growing Midnight Black fur, pointed wolf ears, and razor sharp claws as she transformed into a beast.


End file.
